


Even in the Dark

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's porny. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, make no money, and mean no harm.

It’s warm and dark, buried under Dean’s blankets, and Sam feels _safe_ there, curled up against his older brother. Dean sleeps naked, more often than not, and Sam can’t really stop himself from reaching out with cautious fingers to where Dean’s thighs meet, lightly tracing the warm skin. His eyes are shut tight, but it wouldn’t really matter if they were open. It’s too dark to see Dean, when his head is under the covers, and he doesn’t need to look anyway. He knows every inch of Dean, even in the dark.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice is low, quiet, but there’s no trace of sleep. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Are you asleep?” Sam breathes.

“Yeah, Sam, I’m asleep. That’s why I’m talking to you.” And maybe Dean is a little tired, because he’s not really making fun of Sam when he says that.

“Roll over?” Sam asks, repositioning himself further down the bed and brushing his lips against the small of Dean’s back. Being so close to Dean is a turn-on by itself, and he can feel his toes curl and his muscles tighten as Dean exhales slowly and turns. Sam reaches out a hand to palm Dean’s cock. It’s already half-hard, and Sam’s impossibly long fingers find their way to Dean’s balls, stroking with a gentle rhythm.

Dean moans encouragingly, and Sam can’t help smiling a little, running the tip of one finger up the length of Dean’s cock. He reaches the head, slit slick with precome, and then brings the wet finger to his lips, tasting it. Tasting _Dean._

“You gonna blow me, Sam?” Dean asks, and the words are dirty but the tone is gentle, and he runs a hand through Sam’s shaggy brown hair. Sam leans into the caress, reaches up a hand to drag Dean’s palm to his face. Dean holds his cheek, cool, dry fingers against the flushed skin, and Sam gives a deliberate nod before dropping his head to Dean’s cock. He doesn’t need to see it to part his lips and slide them over the head, tongue reaching up to curl around Dean’s skin.

Dean inhales sharply, and his hand slides back up to grip Sam’s hair, steadying himself. “Oh, Jesus fuck, Sammy,” he whispers. “Fuck, Sammy, just _fuck_ ….”

Sam knows that’s a good thing. He opens his mouth a little wider, lips traveling slowly down his brother’s cock. Dean’s hips jerk uncontrollably, and he murmurs Sam’s name. Sam can’t go quickly—Dean’s too big for that—but he thinks Dean likes it better slow anyway, the way Sam’s wet tongue moves little by little over the sensitive skin, taking Dean into his mouth gradually. If he takes it too fast, he’ll choke, and he doesn’t like that feeling, of not being able to breathe. He keeps going, spurred on by Dean’s fingers against his tingling scalp and the noises Dean makes as his tongue circles lower and lower down.

Finally Sam’s mouth stretches wide enough to shove Dean’s cock to the back of his throat. They’re both breathing heavily now, and then Dean begins to pull out slowly, and thrust back in. Sam’s lips are taut across the skin, providing the close friction that brings Dean to the edge as he pushes in and out, helped by Sam’s eager tongue.

Dean goes faster then, and Sam’s lips rush forward to accommodate his pace, until Dean’s hips stiffen and his fingers tighten forcefully in Sam’s hair, signaling that he’s about to come. He pulls back, and Sam opens his mouth with a slurp, but when Dean comes it still ends up mostly inside Sam’s mouth. Dean scoots down the bed, his legs hanging off the side, and brings his own lips to kiss his little brother. Sam responds gratefully, and Dean’s tongue takes a turn exploring Sam’s teeth. He nips softly at Sam’s reddened lower lip, and Sam whimpers a little. Dean presses his index finger to Sam’s hot mouth.

“Shhh,” he warns. “Now it’s my turn.” He wraps his hand, wet with his own come, around Sam’s aching cock and begins to tug softly. Sam’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he doesn’t know whether he’s saying Dean’s name aloud or in his head, but it’s the only thing in his mind as he rides his orgasm and presses against his brother’s sweaty body, safe and secure in Dean’s hands.


End file.
